


Junebugs

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [17]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Some things are a lot more dangerous than they seem. Especially when they sense...excitement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12.

Alice didn’t even freeze when she heard the buzzing. She had been living in Underland for about six months, having taken to using a calendar from home (though she had a feeling that it would soon fall behind as it felt as if no time had passed at all). Buzzing creatures were part of the world, same as it was in Overland. The only difference was, these animals could talk and comprehend, and when they couldn’t talk, they could comprehend, and vice versa.

So when a Junebug landed on her arm, she waited. When it didn’t speak, she spoke, “Hello, there. Are you here to enjoy the lake too?” She assumed it was what was considered summer in Underland and it made her almost nostalgic of her childhood. Almost. Alice swung her feet, already immersed in the water.

When no answer came, she looked closer at the insect. She didn’t see any form of acknowledgement, unless one counted it walking slowly up her arm. Before she could utter another word, however, a shout startled her and the Junebug.

“ALICE, NO! You must nae let it close to ye!” Tarrant had burst through the surface in the middle of the lake, frantically swimming to shore.  


She almost fell into the lake, but ended up just catching herself, jarring the insect away . “Hatter? What’s wrong?” she inquired, waiting as he gasped for breath now that he’d made it to her side.

“Those. Bugs,” he gasped, “they be poi-poisonous, lass.”  


Alice’s eyes widened and she stared towards where the iridescent bug had landed, on a leaf halfway around the lake. “They’re perfectly harmless in Overland,” she said, not to rebute Tarrant’s claim, but more out of shock that the pretty, but annoying bugs could be so dangerous here. She continued to wonder when this land would cease to surprise her.

“Today marks the change of a season, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that they are now out.” He frowned. “I’m sorry, my Alice. I should have warned you.” He turned away from her, but she was having none of that.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she moved his head right back to stare at him straight into his ever-changing eyes. Currently, they were blue with remorse. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Tarrant,” she spoke firmly. “Is there somewhere else would go where we wouldn’t be in danger?”

“The Queen’s palace is protected from them after a princess got stung long ago, but...”  


“But...?”  


“We could always go back home?”  


Today was supposed to be _their_ day. With a ball only a couple of weeks away, and the dawning of a union approaching, the two had been quite busy. Finally, the Queen had ordered them away to spend time with one another.

Alice grinned brightly. “That would be perfect.”

“Aye?”  


“Aye,” she confirmed. “It’s time I got reacquainted with my husband. I seem to have forgotten what he looks like without clothes.” Her grin widened so much, she could rival Chessur. Oh, how she loved to make him blush!  


His eyes turned a light purple. “Ye should watch what ye say, laddie. Never no what sorts you’ll bring about ye.”  


“Mmmm,” she purred, “what if that’s exactly my goal?”  


The only regret she had when Tarrant pulled her in for a passionate kiss was that they then had to rush home, with half a dozen Junebugs after them. Apparently, they became even more poisonous if they sensed even an ounce of...happiness.


End file.
